


Just Another Day at Torchwood（翻譯）

by speechlessG



Series: Torchwood Newsletter系列 [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-31
Updated: 2009-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speechlessG/pseuds/speechlessG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack’s returned, he and Ianto may or may not be dating, and strange alien diet pills are causing problems for the team. Just a normal day at Torchwood then.<br/>Set before Sleeper, as the team don’t know about Jack/Ianto dating yet.<br/>Jack回來了，他和Ianto不一定在約會。奇怪的外星減肥藥為小組帶來了一點麻煩。只是Torchwood日常的一天。<br/>設定在Sleeper事件之前，小組還不知道Jack和Ianto有沒有在約會。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just Another Day at Torchwood](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/214123) by BingeB. 



> 譯者筆記：這一篇分成三部分，最後一部分包含Torchwood Newsletter Issue 1。天哪我好愛Torchwood的歡樂！  
> 噢對了大家，可以注意一下每個組員的信箱帳號，非常之有趣！XDDD

_**Boardroom, Torchwood Hub, Cardiff - Monday 21st January 2008  
9am**_  
  
　　「好啦，開始例行的小組會議吧，可以嗎？」Jack大聲地宣布，手拍的太大聲，不禁讓Owen縮了一下。  
  
　　「你有什麼毛病啊？」Owen嘀咕，冷冷地瞪著Captain，「竟然會對星期一早晨有執念？」  
  
　　Jack轉轉眼睛，挑了一邊眉，在胸前盤起手。「我才沒有執念，是你在宿醉。身為你的上級，我可不欣賞。」  
  
　　「這個星期你才給我一個晚上的假，然後現在你又要開始因為我玩的很開心而找我碴！？」Owen不敢相信地回答，忽略Gwen 和Ianto交換的看好戲表情。他頭痛得半死，可沒有心情處理這些幼稚的眼神交流，不過等一下他絕對會報仇的。  
  
　　Jack輕蔑地揮揮手，無視他的頭痛。「你很走運，今天我心情很好。」  
  
　　Owen挑眉，目光移向Ianto，後者正正襟危坐地待在自己的位置上。  
  
　　「是啊，我還想著為什麼呢。」他挖苦地回嘴，在發現Ianto了解自己的暗示之後便把臉埋進胸前，粉紅色染上他的脖子，一股驕傲刷上Owen的臉。  
  
　　Jack大笑，饒富趣味地看著Tosh和Gwen不可思議地看著困窘到不行的茶水男孩。  
  
　　在Torchwood的主要成員眼中（好吧，至少是Tosh和Gwen），Jack和Ianto的關係僅止於沒停過的調情跟流連不止的碰觸。自從一個星期前Jack從和doctor的旅行回來後，一切他都依照Ianto的習慣要求……同時也就表示不能在其他組員面前PDA（註：Public Display of Affection，也就是俗稱的閃光）。  
  
　　不過不幸的是，顯然他們掩飾的沒有想像中的完美，因為Owen已經注意到他們的「低調」了。  
  
　　Jack轉向Ianto，同時在腦中記下要調查Owen是怎麼發現的，覺得自己應該把Ianto從劇增好奇目光中拯救出來。  
  
　　「好啦……大家，Torchwood會議……」他提醒，並期待地望著Tosh和Gwen，「誰要先開始？」  
  
　　Tosh起身，視線脫離尷尬不已的Ianto，理直裙襬，切入專業模式。  
  
　　「我這有些東西需要作調查。」她開口，察覺Owen正陷入半夢半醒狀態，「rift預測儀還在發展當中，不過已經越來越準確了。我在weevil身上作了幾個試驗，只是測試一下，再幾個星期應該就能完工。我不能保證任何事，不過看起來挺有希望的。有進度會再通知你們。」  
  
　　Jack點點頭，啜了一口咖啡，眼光不經意地掃過正在小黑筆記本上作著筆記的Ianto。  
  
　　他將目光轉向Gwen，壓抑住嘴角的笑容，對上她熱切且了然的眼神。不敢轉開，他只能和她對視，並奮力理解她正在傳送的訊息。微微地搖頭，他將注意力挪回Tosh身上，感覺Gwen的目光依舊戳在他臉上。  
  
　　「其實是一種減肥藥。」Tosh應該是這樣說的吧，「我從來沒聽說過的新牌子。可能和Torchwood沒什麼關係，不過它看起來不太平常，甚至有點外星異常，所以我覺得我們應該研究一下。」  
  
　　「好主意，」Jack一副專業口吻，「Owen，看一下Tosh的報告，再做一點你自己的研究。我要知道這種減肥藥的來源。」  
  
　　Owen點頭起身，似乎已經累到找不到話來反駁。  
  
　　「還有Ianto，希望一會兒我們在我辦公室裡見。」Captain眨眼，警覺到Gwen和Tosh臉上的表情變化。  
  
　　Ianto微笑，一臉不可思議的超級專業。他避開女孩們的直視，低著頭迅速站了起來。  
  
　　「Yes sir。」他回答。  
  
  
  


>     To: Toshiko Sato ([TechWizz@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:TechWizz@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     From: Gwen Cooper ([welshlass@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:welshlass@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     Sent: 21/01/2008 10:05  
>     Subject:在一起？
> 
>     所以你也覺得他們是囉？
> 
>  
> 
>     ***
> 
>     To: Gwen Cooper ([welshlass@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:welshlass@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     From: Toshiko Sato ([Techwizz@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:Techwizz@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     Sent: 21/01/2008 10:12  
>     Subject: RE:在一起？
> 
>     我假設你指的是Jack和Ianto？不知道哎。Owen似乎也是這麼認為，再說我們都看見那個吻了欸。
> 
>     Toshiko
> 
>  
> 
>     ***
> 
>     To: Toshiko Sato ([TechWizz@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:TechWizz@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     From: Gwen Cooper ([welshlass@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:welshlass@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     Sent: 21/01/2008 10:21  
>     Subject: RE:在一起？
> 
>     可是那也可能只是「我很高興你死而復生」吻？？是說，Jack 消失的期間Ianto從來沒有表示過意見啊……
> 
>  
> 
>     ***
> 
>     To: Gwen Cooper ([welshlass@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:welshlass@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     From: Toshiko Sato ([TechWizz@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:TechWizz@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     Sent: 21/1/2008 10:30  
>     Subject: RE:在一起？
> 
>     這個嘛，Ianto也從來沒有提過他的感情生活咩。可能他只是個比較注重隱私的人吧。我想我們只能繼續觀察下去囉。
> 
>     Toshiko
> 
>  
> 
>     ***
> 
>     To: Toshiko Sato ([TechWizz@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:TechWizz@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     From: Gwen Cooper ([welshlass@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:welshlass@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     Sent: 21/01/2008 10:35  
>     Subject: RE:在一起？
> 
>     噢，我討厭等待！：（
> 
>  
> 
>     ***

  
  
  
_**Owen的辦公桌, Torchwood Hub, Cardiff - Monday 21st January 2008  
11.05am**_  
  
  
　　「靠！」他大叫出聲。頭痛欲裂還把腦袋敲到硬梆梆的木桌上還真不是個好主意。  
  
　　揉揉眼睛，咒罵著自己得在短短的一夜休假後早早上班，他累斃了。Ianto的兩杯超級濃縮黑咖啡是他今天早晨的唯一動力。  
  
　　把雙眼釘回螢幕上，他滑著捲軸，眼睛迅速掃瞄過資訊。  
  
　　他被指派研究的減肥藥確實一如Tosh所言的可疑，值得調查一番。縱使少有試驗者回報異常，這種藥確實是以一種未經專家認可的方式製造而成，這可不是什麼好現象。  
  
　　懷疑水漲船高，Owen上網查了瓶子上的製造公司，期待發現什麼疑似外星的成分。可惜，那家藥廠──「脂肪工業」──完全合法。  
  
　　減肥藥本身甚至經過London地區上千次人體實驗，結果驚人。不到一星期之內，許多受試者減了好幾磅，有些甚至是幾石（註：英國重量單位，相當於 6.35 千克或 14 磅），只要不到一劑的藥量。  
  
　　「這其中一定含有外星成分……」Owen喃喃自語，想不出還有其他比這種還成功的減肥藥。  
  
　　他瞪著螢幕，一股不適在胃裡攪動。他可不認為那是因為宿醉的緣故。  
  
　　那家公司的口號不斷在他腦海中繞來繞去：『脂肪就這麼走開了。』  
  
　　「為什麼我一點也不喜歡這個標語……」一聲低吟溢出喉嚨。  
  
　　他絕對需要更多咖啡。  
  
  
  


>     To: Ianto Jones ([KingIanto@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:KingIanto@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     From: Owen Harper ([DrHarper@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:DrHarper@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     Sent: 21/1/2008 11:23  
>     Subject: 賄賂
> 
>     你是不是跟Jack在我的解剖台上亂搞？
> 
>     別想騙我。今天早上你多給我了一個比司吉（註：biscuit）配咖啡。天底下沒這這種好事。
> 
>  
> 
>     ***
> 
>     To: Owen Harper ([DrHarper@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:DrHarper@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     From: Ianto Jones ([KingIanto@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:KingIanto@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     Sent: 21/1/2008 11:25  
>     Subject: RE: 賄賂
> 
>     我們才沒有！我給你比司吉是因為我人很好很善良。你偶爾也應該試一試。
> 
>     Ianto
> 
>  
> 
>     ***
> 
>     To: Ianto Jones ([KingIanto@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:KingIanto@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     From: Owen Harper ([DrHarper@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:DrHarper@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     Sent: 21/1/2008 11:29  
>     Subject: RE: 賄賂
> 
>     我試過了，只是不是和你而已。（註：此指在解剖台上亂搞這件事）
> 
>     為了彌補你和Jack在我的解剖台上胡搞在我腦海中造成的噁心畫面，送一杯超濃縮黑咖啡給我，兩匙糖。
> 
>  
> 
>     ***
> 
>     To: Owen Harper ([DrHarper@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:DrHarper@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     From: Ianto Jones ([KingIanto@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:KingIanto@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     Sent: 21/1/2008 11:30  
>     Subject: RE: 賄賂
> 
>     **我們沒有在你的解剖台上亂搞！**
> 
>  
> 
>     ***
> 
>     To: Ianto Jones ([DrHarper@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:DrHarper@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     From: Owen Harper ([KingIanto@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:KingIanto@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     Sent: 21/1/2008 11:34  
>     Subject: RE: 賄賂
> 
>     還要加一個比司吉。
> 
>     Cheers.
> 
>  
> 
>     ***

  
  
  
  
**_Torchwood Hub, Cardiff - Monday 21st January 2008  
11.45am_**  
  
　　一邊碎碎念一邊為Owen今日第三杯咖啡，Ianto快速地掃視一下Jack的辦公室，暗忖著自己究竟該不該進去。先前Jack要求他去的時候並沒有特別指定時間，Ianto可不認為Jack會希望自己在他和首相通電話的時候闖入。  
  
　　不過似乎進去見他最好的時機是整個實驗室都處於天下太平的情況下，於是Ianto慢慢地走向Jack的辦公室，在進門前禮貌性地敲了敲門。  
  
　　Jack正坐在辦公桌前，伏案在幾天之前Ianto遞交給他的公文堆之間。他的眉頭因為專注而糾結著，腳尖因失去耐心拍打著地面，很顯然，如小山一般的檔案夾令他挫敗。  
  
　　他抬頭，望見Ianto走了進來，被打擾的鬆懈在他臉上顯而易見。  
  
　　「你要見我，sir？」Ianto雙手交握在身前，努力不在Jack湛藍雙眼的注視下不知所措。  
  
　　Captain咧嘴而笑，臉頰因酒渦而起淺凹陷，Welsh人的心跳因此而亂了節奏。就是這種時候讓Ianto不禁討厭起Jack超乎常理的吸引力。在他面前要保持莊重鎮定幾乎是不可能的任務。  
  
　　「沒錯，我想見你。」Captain的笑容放軟成Ianto所期望的感染力微笑，「你還好嗎？」  
  
　　「很好，sir。」Welsh人本能地回答，丟給他的上司……戀人……朋友一個簡短的淺笑。  
  
　　Jack向後靠上椅背，雙臂交錯，忽略戀人明顯的審視。「所以Owen可能發現我們並沒有影響到你？」  
  
　　「沒有。」Ianto坦白，有點訝異Jack會談到這個話題。他們不是很常聊到這部分，就算Jack回來後他們開始正式「約會」之後也沒有。  
  
　　「你不介意？」Captain似乎有點驚訝。  
  
　　「需要嗎？Abaddon事件（註：1x13的大魔王）之後每個人都看見那個吻了。現在也沒有必要掩耳盜鈴吧。」  
  
　　「那為什麼你還沒有昭告天下？」Jack傾身向前，目光逼視Ianto。  
  
　　「Well，那為什麼你不呢？」一針見血。  
  
　　Jack乾笑一下，雙眼讚賞地瞧著Welsh人：高挑、纖細，絕對的西裝領帶。  
  
　　「只是照著你做而已，」他承認，乾脆地聳肩。「雖然我還蠻高興你不介意其他組員發現我們的戀情。」  
  
　　「怎麼說？」Ianto的警戒迅速增加，小心翼翼地盯著Jack站起身走向他。  
  
　　努力抗拒面對Captain這種侵略性舉動而轉身逃跑的衝動，Ianto僵在原處，注視著彼此之間快速縮短的距離。儘管和Jack上床已經好幾個月了，他富魅力的技巧仍然會令Ianto莫名不安。  
  
　　「Well，既然整組都知道我們的關係了，那我們在基地裡就不用再躲躲藏藏啦。」Jack的低語回答了Ianto幾乎記不清的問句。他現在只剩幾步之遙，盯著Ianto的眼神裡充滿毫無掩飾的飢渴。  
  
　　「再說，」他的雙唇刷過Welsh人的，「我就可以正大光明地像這樣，不必擔心被人撞見。」  
  
　　Ianto連喘息的時間都沒有，Jack的雙唇已經覆上他的，夾帶著熱情進攻他的嘴。Ianto在熟悉感下投降，任憑Jack掠奪，雙手環上他的脖頸。  
  
　　他深陷接吻當中，手指穿過Captain髮絲，對方的手沿著他背部的曲線一路而下。他淺吟，貼得更緊，感覺到Jack得逞的微笑就壓在他唇上。  
  
　　Ianto退開，努力重拾自制，舔舔嘴唇，有點羞愧地覺得自己竟然在工作時間內被誘惑了。  
  
　　「我們應該繼續工作了。」他宣布，儘管一點也沒有要脫離Jack掌控的跡象。  
  
　　「我們是該如此。」Captain同意，把安歇在Welsh人翹臀上的狼爪收回，「但今晚我們絕對可以做完全套。」  
  
　　Ianto慧黠地眨眼，胃因期待而糾纏，「我會確保它如期進行的，sir。」  
  
　　轉身前，他快速地點下頭，急著想躲回他安全的茶水間好冷靜下來。可惜，才走到門邊時Jack的聲音就在他身後響起。  
  
　　「所以，我們的關係，」Jack開口，「其他人可以知道囉？」  
  
　　「當然，」Welsh人的臉壓得更低，「只要你不要囂張地大肆宣揚就行。」  
  
　　Jack含笑地拋了個媚眼給他，「這我可不能保證。」  
  
　　Ianto轉轉眼睛，抱怨似地嘆了口氣，Jack無視之。  
  
　　「去吧Jones，」他的笑容閃閃發光，「回去工作吧。」  
  
  


>     To: Captain Jack Harkness ([CptnJack@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:CptnJack@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     CC: Gwen Cooper ([welshlass@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:welshlass@torchwood3.co.uk)), Owen Harper ([DrHarper@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:DrHarper@torchwood3.co.uk)), Toshiko Sato ([TechWizz@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:TechWizz@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     From: Ianto Jones ([KingIanto@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:KingIanto@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     Sent: 20/01/2008 13:03  
>     Subject: 隊刊？
> 
>     嗨，各位！
> 
>     我一直在想，或許我們應該編一份Torchwood週刊好讓每個人都能了解各個案件的進度，如此一來，我便不需要寄成千的電郵還有上百的附件給大家了。
> 
>     你們覺得呢？
> 
>     Ianto
> 
>  
> 
>     ***
> 
>     To: Ianto Jones ([KingIanto@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:KingIanto@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     CC: Gwen Cooper ([welshlass@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:welshlass@torchwood3.co.uk)), Captain Jack Harkness ([CptnJack@torchwoo3.co.uk](mailto:CptnJack@torchwoo3.co.uk)), Toshiko Sato ([TechWizz@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:TechWizz@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     From: Owen Harper  
>     Sent: 20/01/2008 13:28  
>     Subject: RE:隊刊？
> 
>     可以設個諮詢專欄嗎？我已經有一大堆問題想問了！
> 
>     比如說，當我那愛穿西裝的welsh同事想創辦一份刊物而非在盡他的本分──也就是泡咖啡時，我該怎麼做？  
>     來自 好擔心好擔心
> 
>  
> 
>     ***
> 
>     To: Owen Harper ([DrHarper@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:DrHarper@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     CC: Gwen Cooper ([welshlass@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:welshlass@torchwood3.co.uk)), Captain Jack Harkness ([CptnJack@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:CptnJack@torchwood3.co.uk)), Toshiko Sato ([TechWizz@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:TechWizz@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     From: Ianto Jones ([KingIanto@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:KingIanto@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     Sent: 20/01/2008 13:31  
>     Subject: RE:隊刊？
> 
>     我做的可不只那個！
> 
>  
> 
>     ***
> 
>     To: Ianto Jones ([KingIanto@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:KingIanto@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     CC: Gwen Cooper ([welshlass@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:welshlass@torchwood3.co.uk)), Captain Jack Harkness ([CptnJack@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:CptnJack@torchwood3.co.uk)), Toshiko Sato ([TechWizz@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:TechWizz@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     From: Owen Harper ([DrHarper@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:DrHarper@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     Sent: 20/01/2008 13:32  
>     Subject: RE:隊刊？
> 
>     和老板上床可不算數啊。
> 
>  
> 
>     ***
> 
>     To: Ianto Jones ([KingIanto@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:KingIanto@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     CC: Gwen Cooper ([welshlass@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:welshlass@torchwood3.co.uk)), Owen Harper ([DrHarper@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:DrHarper@torchwood3.co.uk)), Toshiko Sato ([TechWizz@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:TechWizz@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     From: Captain Jack Harkness ([CptnJack@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:CptnJack@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     Sent: 20/01/2008 13:35  
>     Subject: RE: 隊刊？
> 
>     幸好那不算，否則我就要付Ianto一堆加班費了。；）
> 
>     隊刊聽起來是個好主意。不只幫你免去寄一堆亂七八糟的電子郵件，Ianto；也省了我再看那些東西。
> 
>     Jack
> 
>  
> 
>     ***
> 
>     To: Ianto Jones ([KingIanto@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:KingIanto@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     CC: Owen Harper ([DrHarper@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:DrHarper@torchwood3.co.uk)), Toshiko Sato ([TechWizz@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:TechWizz@torchwood3.co.uk)), Captain Jack Harkness ([CptnJack@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:CptnJack@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     From: Gwen Cooper ([welshlass@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:welshlass@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     Sent: 20/01/2008 13:50  
>     Subject: RE:隊刊？
> 
>     噢，隊刊！好主意耶！
> 
>     我可以擔任問題專欄的萬事通阿姨：
> 
>     **RE: 當我那愛穿西裝的welsh同事想創辦一份刊物而非在盡他的本分──也就是泡咖啡時，我該怎麼做？  
>      來自 好擔心好擔心**
> 
>     親愛的好擔心好擔心：  
>     你可以閉上你的鳥嘴繼續工作。  
>     Aunt Cooper
> 
>  
> 
>     ***
> 
>     To: Gwen Cooper ([welshlass@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:welshlass@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     CC: Toshiko Sato ([TechWizz@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:TechWizz@torchwood3.co.uk) , Captain Jack Harkness ([CptnJack@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:CptnJack@torchwood3.co.uk)) , Ianto Jones ([KingIanto@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:KingIanto@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     From: Owen Harper ([DrHarper@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:DrHarper@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     Sent: 20/01/2008 13:55  
>     Subject: RE:隊刊？
> 
>     噢，Aunt Cooper好兇噢，哭哭。
> 
>  
> 
>     ***
> 
>     To: Captain Jack Harkness ([CptnJack@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:CptnJack@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     CC: Gwen Cooper ([welshlass@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:welshlass@torchwood3.co.uk)) , Owen Harper ([DrHarper@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:DrHarper@torchwood3.co.uk)), Toshiko Sato ([TechWizz@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:TechWizz@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     From: Ianto Jones (King [Ianto@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:Ianto@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     Sent: 20/01/2008 14:05  
>     Subject: RE:Newsletter?
> 
>     這是隊刊，不是女性雜誌。問題專欄其實並不在我本來的考慮範圍內。
> 
>     Ianto
> 
>  
> 
>     ***
> 
>     To: Ianto Jones ([KingIanto@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:KingIanto@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     CC: Gwen Cooper ([welshlass@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:welshlass@torchwood3.co.uk)), Captain Jack Harkness ([CptnJack@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:CptnJack@torchwood3.co.uk)), Toshiko Sato ([TechWizz@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:TechWizz@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     From: Owen Harper ([DrHarper@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:DrHarper@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     Sent: 20/01/2008 14:06  
>     Subject: RE:隊刊？
> 
>     還蠻好笑的其實。
> 
>  
> 
>     ***

  
  
  
  
**_Boardroom, Torchwood Hub, Cardiff - Monday 21st January 2008  
2.15pm_**  
  
　　「我做了一些減肥藥的研究，這個東西絕對有問題。」Owen開口，繞過桌子走到了投影片前，「根據測試，這些脂肪只是『走開』而已。」  
  
　　「我希望你指的不是字面上的意思。」Ianto啜了一口咖啡，挑了挑眉。  
  
　　「我可一點都不驚訝，」Owen不想評論Ianto看法的正確性，「我做了點藥廠的背景調查。這家公司是由一位姓Foster的女士所經營，不過一切合法。如果它只是個空殼，那肯定偽裝的很好。」  
  
　　「好吧。」Jack微微聳肩，「所以它跟Torchwood有任何關連嗎？」  
  
　　Owen低頭翻閱他所收集的資料，不太確定地搖搖頭。「我不敢說。不過這個東西我有不祥的預感。有點不太對勁。我覺得我們最好再觀察一下。」  
  
　　「我們要怎麼做呢？」Gwen看著Owen的投影片皺起眉頭。  
  
　　「去會一會曾經試過這個所謂神奇小藥丸的傢伙。」他說。  
  
　　「可是他們都在London居多啊。」Tosh指出，翻了翻面前的報告，找出一張寫滿姓名的清單，「所有的受試者都是London人。」  
  
　　「我知道，」Owen點頭，「不過他們是London人並不表示他們不會離開London吧。我找到其中一個，在接下來幾星期內都會待在Cardiff。」  
  
　　Jack大力鼓掌後站起身，嚇了坐在他旁邊的Tosh和Ianto一跳。  
  
　　「做的好，Owen，」雙手撐在桌上，「那個受試者是誰？」  
  
　　「一個叫Davy Anton的傢伙。」  
  
　　「好啦，」Jack的嗓音蘊含著積極，「一個人留守Hub，以免警急狀況發生，其他人跟我走。Ianto？」  
  
　　「事實上，Jack，」Tosh起身打斷他，手指著她的報告，「我想留下來完成一些rift預測儀的計算。」  
  
　　「好。Ianto你跟我們來。」Captain同意，示意Gwen與Ianto跟上。  
  
　　匆忙喝完剩餘的咖啡，其他隊員站起來，尾隨在Jack之後。  
  
　　「好啦！」Captain大聲宣布，熱血地觀望四周，「我們去給這些脂肪一點顏色瞧瞧！」


	2. Chapter 2

**_Room 45, Victoria Hall旅館, Cardiff - Monday 21st January 2008  
3.05pm_**  
  
　　「哈囉，先生。」門一打開，Jack朗聲招呼，「我是Captain Jack Harkness。」  
  
　　Davy Anton驚訝地眨眼，審視著站在他門口這四個帶著詭異微笑的傢伙。  
  
　　一個身材高挑、膚色略深、樣貌迷人，穿著一件深藍色的軍大衣，臉上晾著笑。此人的兩側是另兩個男人，一個差不多身高，穿著西裝；另一個則稍微矮了一點，一臉尖酸刻薄樣，打扮休閒，套著一件皮夾克。在他們身後的則是一位有著深色頭髮的女人，一臉友善，只可惜和諧感被她身旁的男人全毀了。  
  
　　「呃，哈囉。」Davy不太確定地回應，重心換過另一腳。  
  
　　「我和我同事來自特別小組。」叫Jack的傢伙解釋道，不是沒注意到就是玩權忽視Davy的遲疑，「不知道我們能不能借一步說話？」  
  
　　Davy猶豫了一下，點頭並讓出走道，滿臉不情願地讓小組進門。「有何貴幹？」他劈頭就問。  
  
　　「你在服用的那種藥。」瘦小男人盤著手，微微揚起頭，一臉算計。  
  
　　「事有順序，」Captain打斷他，對皮衣男拋了個尖銳的瞪視，「讓我介紹一下大家。這是Doctor Owen Harper、Ianto Jones還有Gwen Cooper。我們是來請教你關於──像Owen說的──你服用過的那種藥。」  
  
　　London人眨眼，不安的目光從一人掃視到另外一個，「藥？」  
  
　　「減肥藥，」醫生面無表情地提示，「針對你的……體重問題。」  
　　「我才沒有體重問題！」Davy迅速地低頭掃視一下自己後抬頭，一臉戒心。  
  
　　Ianto轉轉眼睛，向前一步，讓Davy的注意力從Owen轉移到自己身上。  
  
　　「只是因為你有申請成為減肥藥的受試者而已。」Welsh平靜地表示。  
  
　　「只是希望我們能夠進一步了解，如此而已。」Gwen幫腔，給了London人一個小小的牙縫微笑。  
  
　　Davy有些困惑，擔心在他的眉頭間累積，「為什麼？他們又沒有不合法。」  
  
　　「是沒有。我們只是希望作點調查，好確認那些藥絕對安全。」深髮女回答，溫柔地捧著Davy的手肘，引領他到沙發上。她給了他一個安撫的笑容，坐到他深旁，抬臉望著其他三個男人。  
  
　　「我們只是想請教幾個問題。」Jack表示。  
  
　　Davy飛快地點頭，表情更加疑惑，但不再那麼害怕，「好吧，好吧。」  
  
　　「你什麼時候開始服用這些藥劑的？」Owen在對面的椅子上坐下，熱切地傾身向前。  
  
　　「幾個月之前」，Davy答道，「不過立即見效。」  
  
　　「什麼意思？」Jack插話，盤著手，滿臉不解。  
  
　　「這個嘛，幾天之內就有明顯效果了。上床睡覺，醒來之後就消了幾磅。」  
  
　　Owen擔憂地望向Jack，皺起眉頭。什麼樣的減肥藥可以在這麼短的時間內效果驚人？  
  
　　「你還有從其他方面著手減重嗎？」Ianto問，小小地聳肩，「運動？飲食控制？」  
  
　　「沒有，只有吃藥而已。」Davy回答，視線在眾人臉上流連。  
  
　　「這還真是怪了。」Gwen期望地轉向Jack，希望他有某種合理的解釋。後者輕輕搖頭，於是她只能回頭看看London人，微微聳肩。  
  
　　「不過它只在晚上有用？」Owen的臉上寫滿了困惑。  
  
　　「絕對是的，」Davy果決地點頭，「每天早上跟晚上我都有量體重，只有夜間體重才會減少。」  
  
　　組員們彼此交換眼神，有些不知該怎麼對Davy告訴他們的現象作出解釋。  
  
　　「所以我們有了只能在夜間讓人減重的奇怪減肥藥。」Owen總結，對於他們沒有比之前得到多少有用訊息而惱怒。  
  
　　「是啊，真奇怪，」Jack同意地挑眉，「無庸置疑。但是這跟Torchwood有關係嗎？」  
  
　　Owen聳肩，貼回椅背並搖了搖頭。  
  
　　「好吧，無論如何，」Gwen看著Jack，「直到確定以前，我們有責任保護Davy和其他受試者。」  
  
　　Ianto拍手，肩膀猶豫地抬了一下。「我們要怎麼做？」他問，所有人全部凝視Captain。  
  
　　Jack微微一笑，安慰地拍拍Davy後背。  
  
　　「我們晚上再來。」他說。  
  
  
  
  


>     ***
> 
>     To: Gwen Cooper ([welshlass@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:welshlass@torchwood3.co.uk)), Toshiko Sato ([TechWizz@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:TechWizz@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     From: 系統  
>     Sent: 21/1/2008 17:12  
>     Subject: **即時訊息備份**
> 
>     TOSH：任務進行得如何？Jack說你們晚上還要再去一趟啊？
> 
>     GWEN：是啊。Owen覺得藥只有在晚上才會有作用。
> 
>     GWEN：然後如果你想打聽Jack/Ianto的事情，出個聲就行了。
> 
>     TOSH：對不起嘛。我覺得直接問很彆扭。你覺得他們有像一對嗎？
> 
>     GWEN：呃，不太算。是有講一點話啦，不過也只有這樣而已。沒有PDA。
> 
>     TOSH：噢。有點掃興。
> 
>     GWEN：我知道，我也想要看證據啊。
> 
>     TOSH：Well，Jack在早上那個討論隊刊的email裡也算是證明了他們真的有睡在一起（註：sleeping together）啦……  
>     GWEN：是啦，不過除非Ianto 承認不然我不會完全相信。
> 
>     TOSH：那妳有得等了……
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>    ***
> 
>     To: Ianto Jones ([KingIanto@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:KingIanto@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     From: Owen Harper ([DrHarper@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:DrHarper@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     Sent: 21/1/2008 17:22  
>     Subject: 咖啡
> 
>     咖啡。
> 
>  
> 
>     ***
> 
>     To: Ianto Jones ([KingIanto@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:KingIanto@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     From: Owen Harper ([DrHarper@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:DrHarper@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     Sent: 21/1/08 17:29  
>     Subject: 咖啡！
> 
>     Oi Ianto，咖啡！！
> 
>  
> 
>     ***
> 
>     To: Ianto Jones ([KingIanto@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:KingIanto@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     From: Owen Harper ([DrHarper@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:DrHarper@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     Sent: 21/1/08 17:40  
>     Subject: 咖啡！
> 
>     你是死了嗎？因為我想來想去只有這一個理由夠格解釋為什麼我到現在還沒喝到我的咖啡！
> 
>     **我這樣沒有辦法工作啦！**
> 
>  
> 
>     ***

  
  
  
  
**_解剖室, Torchwood Hub, Cardiff - Monday 21st January 2008  
5.45pm_**  
  
　　走出解剖室，手指因煩躁而扭曲，Owen迅速地掃了四周一眼，壓抑下放聲尖叫的衝動。距離他叫Ianto送咖啡來已經過了半個小時了，茶水男孩還是沒完成他的任務。怎麼會有人覺得他能夠在這種超級缺乏咖啡因的情況下熬夜啊？喝一杯好咖啡很過分嗎？  
  
　　Owen一邊低聲抱怨一邊穿過Hub，忽略Gwen和 Tosh從工作區拋來的可疑眼神。儘管如此，她們還是識相地讓他通過，沒有多發表言論，只是敲鍵盤的動作變得更激烈一點。  
  
　　對女孩們痞痞地聳肩，醫生朝茶水間走去，最有可能找到Welsh西裝控的地方。就跟解剖室是Owen的地盤一樣道理，咖啡機無庸置疑是 Torchwood裡Ianto專屬的勢力範圍。上至醫生的嘲笑、Gwen的聖女情節，下至Jack突飛猛進的調戲，當他想逃離什麼的時候，這裡就是他的最佳避風港。  
  
　　不知怎麼地竟然有點擅闖神奇咖啡泡製聖地的感覺，Owen深吸一口氣，下定決心準備好好把Ianto婊上一頓以發洩自己的沮喪。  
  
　　天不從人願，只消看咖啡機一眼，他腦海裡的其它念頭通通都被移除乾淨。吐出一個他可沒有臉承認那是口哨的聲響，覺得有點噁心，卻也無法挪開視線地呆杵在原地。  
  
　　Jack跟Ianto正在Welsh人的寶貝咖啡機前打得火熱，四唇膠著，肢體交纏。Ianto的手指插進Captain髮間，拉過他，讓兩人相貼，近的不能再近。Jack的笑容在吻中隱約閃爍，指尖滑下Ianto的背，在之上漫舞。  
  
　　Jack 發出的呻吟聲讓Owen甩甩頭，從驚嚇當中恢復清醒。他翻了翻白眼，暗自詛咒著老天。為什麼總是讓他撞見他們兩個啊？要是是撞見Tosh跟Gwen的話，畫面至少還養眼一點啊……而且這兩個傢伙根本沒發現他的存在。  
  
　　為什麼女孩們至今都還沒撞見Jack跟在Ianto親熱始終是個謎，她們的神經也未免太大條了吧。Owen第一次不小心踩到地雷的時候，老板跟Welsh男孩正處於尷尬的後背姿勢（註：compromising position，對不起請自行google，我不行了）。不過他們也還沒有發現就是了。  
  
　　毅然決然地放棄咖啡，Owen搖頭轉身，動作甚至有點粗暴。他踢著腳離開，一點也不想驚動那對小愛侶，同時可悲地妄想著刪除不斷出現在他腦海中的恐怖畫面，白費力氣。  
  
  
  


>     ***  
>     To: Ianto Jones ([KingIanto@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:KingIanto@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     From: Captain Jack Harkness ([CptnJack@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:CptnJack@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     Sent: 21/01/2008 19:09  
>     Subject: Rift預測儀
> 
>     Tosh給你Rift預測儀的報告了嗎？
> 
>     Jack
> 
>     ***
> 
>     To: Captain Jack Harkness ([CptnJack@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:CptnJack@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     From: Ianto Jones (King [Ianto@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:Ianto@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     Sent: 21/01/09 19:12  
>     Subject: RE: Rift預測儀
> 
>     給了，不過先對著我臉紅結巴了一頓。
> 
>     會一併整理在隊刊裡。
> 
>     Ianto
> 
>     ***
> 
>     To: Ianto Jones ([KingIanto@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:KingIanto@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     From: Captain Jack Harkness ([CptnJack@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:CptnJack@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     Sent: 21/01/2008 19:17  
>     Subject: RE: Rift預測儀
> 
>     結巴跟臉紅？
> 
>     ***
> 
>     To: Captain Jack Harkness ([CptnJack@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:CptnJack@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     From: Ianto Jones ([KingIanto@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:KingIanto@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     Sent: 21/01/09 19:20  
>     Subject: RE: Rift預測儀
> 
>     我猜她應該是在想要怎麼開口問我們的事。
> 
>     Ianto
> 
>     ***
> 
>     To: Ianto Jones ([KingIanto@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:KingIanto@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     From: Captain Jack Harkness ([CptnJack@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:CptnJack@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     Sent: 21/01/2008 19:24  
>     Subject: RE: Rift預測儀
> 
>     而你竟然沒有點醒她。不太厚道噢，Mr. Jones。
> 
>     ***
> 
>     To: Captain Jack Harkness ([CptnJack@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:CptnJack@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     From: Ianto Jones ([KingIanto@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:KingIanto@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     Sent: 21/01/09 19:22  
>     Subject: RE: Rift預測儀
> 
>     我知道。我也覺得有點罪過。可是她不曉得要怎麼開口，我也不曉得啊……
> 
>     Ianto
> 
>     ***
> 
>     To: Ianto Jones ([KingIanto@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:KingIanto@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     From: Captain Jack Harkness ([CptnJack@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:CptnJack@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     Sent: 21/01/2008 19:24  
>     Subject: RE: Rift預測儀
> 
>     噢，我相信我們會想到辦法讓她開竅的。Gwen也是。；）
> 
>     不過現在呢，讓我們先專心對抗脂肪吧！衝吧Jones！
> 
>     ***

  
  
  
  
  
**_Room 45, Victoria Hall 旅館, Cardiff - Monday 21st January 2008  
11.30pm_**  
  
　　「所以……我們到底在等什麼？」Gwen點著腳尖，四處觀望，彷彿正期待著會有什麼從空氣當中蹦出。  
  
　　「這個嘛，我們也不確定。」Owen聳聳肩回答，「Davy身上裝置了監控儀器，如此一來我就能整晚注意他的情況。但老實說，我也不知道會發生什麼事。」  
  
　　「典型Torchwood。」她瞥了一眼還不習慣監視器的Davy害怕的神情，接著走向他，握住他的手，用低沉的語調溫柔地向他保證，安撫他。  
  
　　「所以我們能做的就是等他睡著？」Ianto看著Gwen和Davy，眼神充滿了興趣。  
  
　　「沒錯。」Owen向後躺回沙發椅背，闔上眼睛。  
  
　　「Owen，撐著點。」Jack出聲，盤著雙手走進起居室內，「你可是這裡唯一的醫生。」  
  
　　Owen眼睛唰一下張開，忽略老板的瞪視，「處於低咖啡因狀態又不是我的錯。」他抱怨道，指責的表情從Jack掃到Ianto。  
  
　　「聽著，我很抱歉，」Welsh轉轉雙眼，「我沒有看到你的email。」  
  
　　Owen挑眉，從一個男人看到另一個。  
  
　　「我知道你沒看到。」他意有所指地表示。  
  
　　Ianto臉紅，張開嘴準備丟出一個尖刻的反駁。  
  
　　「好啦孩子們，」Jack抬起雙手，手心朝外地打斷他們，「別吵架。」  
  
　　Ianto跟Owen別開臉，兩人都不發一語。  
  
　　Captain狡猾地笑了笑，看了一眼手表。「看來今晚有得熬囉。」  
  
  
  
 ** _12.05am_**  
  
　　「Davy終於睡著了。」從臥室回來之後Owen宣布，兩手插在口袋裡頭。  
  
　　「他的生理狀況如何？」Jack從座位上抬頭。  
  
　　「還是一樣。」醫生跌進單人沙發上，嘆了一口氣，「我們還得在這待上一陣啊。」  
  
  
  
 ** _12.22am_**  
  
　　「所以……你上一個睡過的人是？」Gwen咧開嘴，環視了起居室一圈。  
  
　　「老天Gwen！別再來了。」  
  
　　「只是找點樂子嘛，Owen。」她很堅持，瞥了他一眼之後就不再看他，「Ianto？」  
  
　　Ianto把視線從窗外收回，轉頭，驚訝地眨眼。  
  
　　「為什麼是我？」他抗議。  
  
　　「只是好奇咩。」Gwen聳聳肩，賞給他最招牌的牙縫笑容。  
  
　　「妳可以再幼稚一點沒關係。」Owen非常有效率地截斷Ianto的回答。  
  
　　Gwen瞪他。「你毀了一切Owen。」  
  
　　醫生慵懶地笑了下，沒有看見Ianto感激的表情。  
  
　　「我盡力了。」他說。  
  
  
  
 ** _12.35am_**  
  
　　「Davy的狀況？」Jack問，掃了一眼臥室裡的監控器。  
  
　　Owen聳肩。  
  
　　「沒變化。」他揉揉眼睛，「越來越無聊了。」  
  
  
 ** _12.46am_**  
  
　　「我用我小小的眼睛……偷看到了……」（註：一群人被侷限在狹小空間裡[打發時間會玩的遊戲](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/I_spy)）  
  
　　「Gwen，妳最好別把話說完，」Owen粗魯地打斷她，「我們沒有無聊到要玩I Spy！」  
  
  
  
 ** _12:59 am_**  
  
　　「所以，什麼事都沒發生囉？」Ianto在安靜了幾分鐘之後總結，視線掃過摔回椅子上的Gwen和Owen。  
  
　　「顯然如此。」唯一看起來稱的上清醒的Jack接口。他在起居室內裡來回踱步，糾著眉頭，軍大衣襬在他身後擺盪。  
  
　　「也許它真的就只是個超好用的減肥藥。」Gwen自暴自棄地把臉埋進手裡。  
  
　　「我還是不太相信，」Owen聳肩，用力地揮了揮手，「天底下沒這麼好的事。」  
  
　　「嗯，我們總不可能每晚都守在這裡等事情發生吧。」Jack指出，一串急促的嗶嗶聲從臥室傳出。  
  
　　「搞什麼？」Gwen尖叫，從位置上彈了起來。  
  
　　「Davy！」Owen喊道。  
  
　　全組飛奔進臥室裡，衝到Davy床邊。  
  
　　他仍躺在床上，就像他們之前看過的那樣，只是全身劇烈地抽搐著。看起來他依舊在睡夢當中，至少不像有意識，眼睛閉的死緊，肢體不斷痙攣翻覆。  
  
　　Owen立刻檢察監控儀器，拉過他的醫務箱，準備進行急救。  
  
　　「他正在經歷某種癲癇！」一邊指示Ianto壓好他要注射的手臂，Owen解釋道。  
  
　　「是什麼造成的？」Jack快步走向Davy身旁。  
  
　　「不清楚，」Owen大叫，手急忙探向London，「我不知道發生了什麼事！」  
  
　　幾秒內情況變得更加嚴重，Davy發出難受的呻吟，什麼小小的「啵」了一聲，接著一切回歸平靜。  
  
　　Davy向後攤跌回床上，渾身是汗，一動也不動。  
  
　　一個全組從未見過的奇怪東西出現在他的胸口。  
  
　　很小，圓圓的，白色的，有著看起來應該是兩隻手和兩隻腳黏在它蒼白柔軟的身體上。它抬頭看看他們，小黑眼睛撐的老大，寫滿了困惑。  
  
　　「什麼鬼？」Owen低語，向後退了幾步。  
  
　　就在這個時候，小白點向前移動，從床上跳了下來，在地上著陸。  
  
　　Gwen發出尖叫聲，瞪大雙眼，手用力摀住自己的嘴巴。  
  
　　他們全部一臉不敢置信地瞪著那個小生物無視他們存在，跌跌撞撞地慢慢爬到窗台旁邊，兩隻小手臂前後搖擺著。它輕輕跳躍過窗框，幾步之後，很快地消失在黑暗之中。  
  
　　整組人馬沒有辦法發出任何一個字，臉上的表情從瞠目結舌到滿腹好奇都有。  
  
　　「呃……那還真是……特別啊。」一會後Ianto打破沉默評論道。  
  
　　「那是什麼？」Gwen問，看了看Jack再看看Owen。  
  
　　「脂肪，我猜，」頓了一下，Owen回答，附帶一個眨眼，「它打出的口號確實是『脂肪就這樣走開了』。」  
  
　　「絕對是外星人。」Ianto總結。  
  
　　「我們要趕快追上去。」Jack已經衝到門邊，「Ianto，你跟我來。Gwen，我要妳用耳機通知Tosh。Owen，留在這裡陪Davy，確保他沒事。」  
  
　　全部人點頭，Owen轉身面向病人，開始檢查情況，Gwen開始用耳機和Tosh匯報狀況，Ianto跟上Jack。  
  
　　「找到它之後我們要做什麼？」離開房間衝到走廊上之後，Welsh人問。  
  
　　Jack聳肩，大步往前走，軍大衣在他身後搖曳，「做點測試。確認它真的跟Owen認為的一樣是脂肪。」  
  
　　「如果真的是呢？」Ianto問，走進下著濛濛細雨的戶外。  
  
　　「那我們就拿下脂肪工業。」顯而易見的答案。  
  
　　兩個男人轉過轉角，迅速追到街上，四隻眼睛四處搜索著那個小生物的蹤跡。天色既黑又潮濕，整條街彷彿被拋棄了那般。理論上，要在如此黑暗之中找到那個小小白色的圓球並不太難。  
  
　　「它不可能跑太遠。」Jack觀望四周，抽出一把小手電筒，對著黑暗掃射，「這麼小一隻。」  
  
　　「不過動作還蠻靈敏的。」Ianto同樣地也從西裝裡掏出一把手電筒。  
  
　　兩個人沉默地繼續，幾分鐘後，Owen的聲音從耳機中傳來。  
  
　　「Jack，」他喊叫道，嗓音有點緊繃，「Davy又開始癲癇了！」  
  
　　「告訴Gwen如果又有小生物跳出來，別讓它跑掉！」Jack命令，食指準備切換耳機的頻道，「還有Owen，確定Davy沒事。」  
  
　　切斷連線，小小咒罵了一聲，他回望Ianto，後者正躡手躡腳地逼近一叢灌木。  
  
　　「我想我找到了，」一秒後Welsh人開口，「它要逃走了！」  
  
　　Jack衝到他傷邊，手電筒不停照著，努力找出小白人的蹤影。白色的小東西彈出樹叢，再一次無視他們，緩慢地往應該是預定地點的方向走去。  
  
　　正當Captain準備一把抓住它的時候，Tosh的聲音從耳機連線當中擠入，甚至比Owen還要驚恐。  
  
　　她一直都待在Hub裡監視著整體情況，同時進行研究，一有緊急事件便立刻通過耳機通知所有人。  
  
　　「Jack，」她大叫，「所有的受試者都發生癲癇了！整個London都是！」  
  
　　Jack和Ianto交換眼神，擔憂全寫在臉上。  
  
　　「沒錯，」Owen喊道，背景聲是聽來正在劇烈搏鬥的一片吵雜，「情況越來越糟糕了！」  
  
　　「Davy全身都在蹦出那種小生物！」Gwen加入惶恐行列，聲音驚慌失措。  
  
　　「這會把他害死Jack！」Owen尖叫，聲音被掐尖的老高，「他身體的每一處都　　在轉變成脂肪！」  
  
　　「而且所有的脂肪全部都往脂肪工業的所在地移動！」Tosh喊。  
  
　　「那一定也是這隻的目的地，」Ianto指著那隻正努力越跑越遠的小白人。  
  
　　Jack聳肩，用手扒了扒頭髮，重重吐了一口氣。還沒抵達位在大老遠London的脂肪工業以前，沒什麼他們能做的了。只能讓其他人來拯救世界了。  
  
　　在Captain能開口通知其他組員以前，一道強光從他們頭頂上掃過。  
  
　　他和Ianto倒退了幾步，用手遮住雙眼。  
  
　　Jack正打算通過耳機要求Tosh進行搜索，還沒來的及說到「強光束」和「太空船」以前，他發現Ianto在他旁邊，手爪牢牢抓著他的臂膀。  
  
　　但是他還來不及穩住自己，那道光就消失了，留下Ianto呼吸不穩地站在他身邊。  
  
　　「那是什麼啊？」Welsh人低語，眨著眼睛努力適應黑暗。  
  
　　「那些脂肪人，」在Jack 開口回答以前，Tosh說道，「它們都被那道光束接上太空船了！」  
  
　　「太空船？！」Ianto大喊，聲音充滿了警覺。他用手電筒照了照灌木底下，搜尋著幾分鐘前還在那出沒的小白脂肪人。一無所獲。  
  
　　「是的，就在London之上。」Tosh說，音調比平常高了十個八度，「所有的脂肪人都消失了。」  
  
　　「嗯，Davy也停止痙攣了，」Owen表示，聽起來有點茫然，「一切又回歸正常。」  
  
　　「可是我們什麼都沒做啊。」Gwen還有點處於震驚當中。  
  
　　「沒錯，」Jack聳聳肩，微微一笑，「不過有人做了。」  
  
　　他把手穿過Ianto的，把Welsh人拉回旅館方向。  
  
　　「誰？」Ianto問道。  
  
　　Jack吐出一口氣，凝視著黑暗，「我想我們大概永遠都不會曉得了。」


	3. Chapter 3

**_Boardroom, Torchwood Hub, Cardiff - Tuesday 22nd January  
1.46am_**  
  
　　「我知道大家都想回家，」Jack開口，無視Gwen激烈的點頭，「不過我們還有一點脂肪人的收尾工作要做。」  
  
　　「就不能讓UNIT做就好了嗎？」Owen提問，即使他看起來已經準備好今夜跟失眠有約了，「畢竟大多數的損壞都在London啊。」  
  
　　「是，UNIT在處理了，」Jack回答，「不過還是有一些部分需要我們善後，從脂肪工業到底發生什麼事開始吧。Tosh、Owen，我要你們去調查。」  
  
　　Tosh點頭，拋給Captain一個簡短、疲倦的微笑後離開。相反地，Owen依然賴在椅子上，表情比早上更加尖酸，把咖啡一口氣喝完，打算忽視Jack銳利的目光。  
  
　　經過幾分鐘的沉默，Gwen輕輕踢了下他的腳，腦袋朝門的方向點了點。終於，Owen投降，認命地翻翻白眼站起身，跺著腳走人，口中不停碎碎念。  
  
　　Jack乾笑一下，轉向Gwen，雙手擱在臀上，「Gwen，請妳連絡一下UNIT。看看他們怎麼處理的。」  
  
　　「好的。」回答後跟著Owen和Tosh的腳步離開。  
  
　　「然後Ianto，我要你去把Davy的記憶消除，」Jack指揮著，露出微笑，「他不需要記得事情經過。」  
  
　　Welsh點頭，立刻啟程。  
  
　　「好的。」他應道，準備結束這一天。  
  
  
  
  
  
    ***  
  


>     To: Gwen Cooper ([welshlass@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:welshlass@torchwood3.co.uk)), Toshiko Sato ([TechWizz@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:TechWizz@torchwood3.co.uk)), Owen Harper ([DrHarpwe@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:DrHarpwe@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     From: Admin  
>     Sent: 22/01/2008 1.55  
>     Subject: **即時訊息備份**
> 
>     GWEN: 我挫折感越來越重了。
> 
>     TOSH: 為什麼？
> 
>     GWEN: Jack/Ianto的未解之迷。到底是？還是不是？
> 
>     TOSH: 還沒有看到證據囉我想？
> 
>     GWEN: 壓根沒有。我甚至打算質問Ianto了！
> 
>     TOSH: 也許就真的什麼事都沒有啊。
> 
>     OWEN: 老天，妳們兩個是瞎了不成？妳們住哪個星球啊？
> 
>     GWEN: 什麼意思？你有內線消息嗎？
> 
>     OWEN: 妳們不會想知道。
> 
>     TOSH: 呃，實際上，我們想。
> 
>     OWEN: Well，這個嘛，如果妳們兩個眼睛都大到看不見，我也懶得跟妳們講。
> 
>     GWEN: 講什麼？
> 
>     GWEN: Owen？！
> 
>     GWEN: **OWEN？！**
> 
>     ***

  
  
  
  
  
**_Jack的辦公室, Torchwood Hub, Cardiff - Tuesday 22nd January 2008  
2.26am_**  
  
　　「Sir，」Ianto推開門走進Jack的辦公室，「只是想通知你一聲，Davy的記憶已經清除了。」  
  
　　Captain從Tosh交給他的筆記本上抬頭，給了Ianto一個歪歪的笑容。「很好。現在我應該要對你說可以回家了，」語氣挑逗，露出眼角笑紋，亮出牙齒，「只是我並不打算說。」  
  
　　Ianto努力假裝面無表情，儘管心跳已經不聽使喚地開始瘋狂加速，「為什麼？」他試著讓自己聽起來不要太像快溺水的魚。  
  
　　「有一些事情需要澄清，」Jack回答，自以為得體地收起下顎，「從Gwen和Tosh開始。」  
  
　　Welsh人吃驚地瞪著他，眉毛高的快到額頭了，「噢？」  
  
　　「Well，我們總不能一直讓她們就這樣猜下去吧，」Jack聳肩，手揮向他面前的那疊報告，「會妨礙她們工作。」頓了一下，彷彿在思考用詞，「Well，至少妨礙到Gwen；Tosh還是跟平常一樣可靠啦。」  
  
　　「什麼意思？」Ianto看向他身後的窗外，Tosh與Gwen都安靜地在自己的位置上待著。  
  
　　「他們已經互相丟即時訊息一個半小時了。」Captain指出，雙手交疊，臉色忽然看起來更嚴肅。  
  
　　「在聊我們？」  
  
　　「在聊我們。」他無視Ianto沾沾自喜的表情。  
  
　　「噢。」Ianto應道，想不到任何話可以接下去。他沒有意料到Gwen跟Tosh會這麼在意他跟Jack的交往狀況，不然他會早一點說些什麼的。那又不是什麼天大的黑暗秘密。  
  
　　Jack對Ianto淘氣一笑，抬抬眉毛，「我想是時候為她們解開謎題了，不是嗎？」  
  
　　Ianto聳肩，「你說了算。」  
  
  
  
  
    ***  
  


>     To: Ianto Jones ([KingIanto@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:KingIanto@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     CC: Owen Harper ([DrHarper@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:DrHarper@torchwood3.co.uk)), Gwen Cooper ([welshlass@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:welshlass@torchwood3.co.uk)), Toshiko Sato ([TechWizz@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:TechWizz@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     From: Captain Jack Harkness ([CptnJack@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:CptnJack@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     Sent: 22/01/2008 2:40  
>     Subject: 約會？
> 
>     嗯……我在想，要去哪裡你才會願意跟我約會呢？
> 
>     碼頭旁邊有新開一家餐廳，應該還不錯。很高級。我買單的話，你會願意跟我上床嗎？（註：put out，嚇死我了）
> 
>     Jack
> 
>  
> 
>     ***
> 
>     To: Captain Jack Harkness ([CptnJack@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:CptnJack@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     CC: Owen Harper ([DrHarper@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:DrHarper@torchwood3.co.uk)), Gwen Cooper ([welshlass@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:welshlass@torchwood3.co.uk)), Toshiko Sato ([TechWizz@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:TechWizz@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     From: Ianto Jones ([KingIanto@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:KingIanto@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     Sent: 22/01/2008 2:42  
>     Subject: RE: 約會？
> 
>     看情況。看你晚餐之後要不要請我喝酒。
> 
>     Ianto
> 
>  
> 
>     ***
> 
>     To: Ianto Jones ([KingIanto@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:KingIanto@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     CC: Owen Harper ([DrHarper@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:DrHarper@torchwood3.co.uk)), Gwen Cooper ([welshlass@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:welshlass@torchwood3.co.uk)), Toshiko Sato ([TechWizz@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:TechWizz@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     From: Captain Jack Harkness ([CptnJack@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:CptnJack@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     Sent: 22/01/2008 2:45  
>     Subject: RE: 約會？
> 
>     那當然。這樣一來我才可以把你灌醉，好趁機把你壓在衣帽間牆上對你上下其手…… ；）
> 
>     Jack
> 
>  
> 
>     ***
> 
>     To: Captain Jack Harkness ([CptnJack@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:CptnJack@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     CC: Owen Harper ([DrHarper@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:DrHarper@torchwood3.co.uk)), Gwen Cooper ([welshlass@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:welshlass@torchwood3.co.uk)), Ianto Jones ([KingIanto@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:KingIanto@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     From: Toshiko Sato ([TechWizz@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:TechWizz@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     Sent: 22/01/2008 2:46  
>     Subject: RE: 約會？
> 
>     呃，你們知道你們有按到傳送副本嗎？
> 
>     Tosh
> 
>  
> 
>     ***
> 
>     To: Captain Jack Harkness ([CptnJack@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:CptnJack@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     CC: Owen Harper ([DrHarper@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:DrHarper@torchwood3.co.uk)), Toshiko Sato ([TechWizz@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:TechWizz@torchwood3.co.uk)), Ianto Jones ([KingIanto@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:KingIanto@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     From: Gwen Cooper ([welshlass@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:welshlass@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     Sent: 22/01/2008 2:48  
>     Subject: RE: 約會？
> 
>     OMG！你們在一起了！
> 
>     怎麼會？什麼時候？為什麼？
> 
>  
> 
>     ***
> 
>     To: Captain Jack Harkness ([CptnJack@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:CptnJack@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     CC: Gwen Cooper ([welshlass@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:welshlass@torchwood3.co.uk)), Toshiko Sato ([TechWizz@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:TechWizz@torchwood3.co.uk)), Ianto Jones ([KingIanto@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:KingIanto@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     From: Owen Harper ([DrHarper@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:DrHarper@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     Sent: 22/01/2008 2:49  
>     Subject: RE: 約會？
> 
>     噢我的天哪，我不需要看到這個！
> 
>  
> 
>     ***  
>     To: Owen Harper ([DrHarper@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:DrHarper@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     CC: Gwen Cooper ([welshlass@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:welshlass@torchwood3.co.uk)), Toshiko Sato ([TechWizz@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:TechWizz@torchwood3.co.uk)), Ianto Jones ([KingIanto@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:KingIanto@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     From: Captain Jack Harkness ([CptnJack@torchwood3.co.uk](mailto:CptnJack@torchwood3.co.uk))  
>     Sent: 22/01/2008 2:53  
>     Subject: RE: 約會？
> 
>     要是你再待久一點，你看到的絕對不會只有email而已，Owen。  
>     我們可以明天再結束脂肪星人的案子。回家吧，各位。
> 
>     Well，各位，Ianto例外……；）
> 
>  
> 
>     ***

  
  
  
  
  
_**Jack’s Office, Torchwood Hub, Cardiff - Tuesday 22nd January  
3.00am**_  
  
　　「大家都回家了。」Ianto走進Captain的辦公室後宣布，臉上露出淺淺的微笑。  
  
　　Jack笑了出來，走向廚櫃拿出一瓶威士忌。「是啊，打賭他們全都迫不及待地衝回家。」掏出兩個玻璃杯放在桌上，小心地注滿酒。  
  
　　「我想我們大概有點嚇到Owen了，心理上。」Ianto拿起一杯，杯口貼在唇邊。他斟酌了一下字句，發現自己並不真的困擾。冰塊敲回杯底。  
  
　　「Owen會挨過去的。」Jack顯然也沒有放在心上。他透過杯底注視著Ianto，表情危險。  
  
　　「不過Gwen的反應有點讓我不太舒服。」好一會後Welsh人才說，他坐到Jack辦公桌的邊緣。  
  
　　「怎麼說？」Jack舒服地攤在椅上，好整以暇，滿眼好奇地望著Ianto。  
  
　　「Well……她說：『噢我的天哪，你們兩個在一起了』，然後還問為什麼，彷彿她想不到任何原因似的。」一個淺淺的笑容在他嘴角。  
  
　　Jack放聲大笑，「我不認為她是有意要冒犯你的。」  
  
　　Ianto聳肩，「不過……」他頓了頓，再往自己杯子裡倒了點威士忌，「暗示都那麼明顯了。」  
  
　　「你不應該再喝下去了。」沉默了一會，Jack把手上的杯子放下，挑著一邊眉，笑笑地審視著Welsh人，「這樣我會忍不住要佔你便宜。」  
  
　　Ianto報以微笑，傾身向前，手環過Jack後腦，將他慢慢拉向自己。「反正也沒有什麼能夠阻止你。」貼著Captain雙唇，他在對方口中嚐到殘餘威士忌的味道。  
  
　　「那倒是。」Jack終結距離，緘封他的唇。  
  
　　Captain的雙手滑至Ianto腿上，當他們接吻時愛撫他的翹臀。他分開Ianto雙腿讓他環住自己，搜尋到對方的嘴，舌頭彼此磨蹭。  
  
　　Jack因Ianto口中潮濕的熱度不禁低吟出聲，拉的他更近一點，直到Ianto快掉下他的桌子邊緣，胸口用力起伏，雙腿大開。他不穩地掛在Jack身上，手指抓著對方頭髮，舌頭熱烈地進攻。  
  
　　幾分鐘內Ianto的襯衫已經被解扣，領帶拉開，背心被丟到一旁，裸露出的大片胸膛迎上Jack饑渴的雙唇，靈巧的舌對著Welsh人的乳尖又舔又咬。  
  
　　迫切地呻吟，Ianto將頭甩向後，汗珠在額首堆積。他大口喘氣，揪住Jack的頭髮急切地要他向前。他的勃起在褲內繃緊，當Jack野蠻地在他的肌膚咬上印記時他尖叫出聲。  
  
　　他將Jack的雙唇目標帶回臉上，雙眼渙散，兩頰緋紅。他滑落桌面，坐上Captain大腿，投入另一個吻，用臀部擠壓身下，滿意地收到一聲低吼。  
  
　　壓抑下笑開的衝動，Ianto解開Jack的吊帶，用全新的熱情進攻他的嘴。直到Captain襯衫撕開，光裸的肌膚接觸，他們才稍稍退開，溫軟地低哼，漏出愉悅的嘆息聲。  
  
　　Jack雙手愛撫著Ianto的背一路而下，胸貼著胸，鼻息重重撞擊著Welsh人頸部。舌尖靈活地在蒼白的肌膚上移動，帶上細碎的啃咬逐漸染紅。他迅速解開愛人褲頭，一手滑入，滿足地聽見清晰的嗚咽聲。  
  
　　「媽的。」Ianto吸氣，Jack貼著他的脖子笑了出來。只有在性愛的時候Welsh人才會咒罵出聲，拋下拘束，舌頭鬆懈。而，天哪，那讓Captain的性慾完全被挑起了。  
  
　　卑鄙地想多聽這種回應，Jack握住Ianto洩漏的勃起，緩漫溫柔地愛撫逗弄他。Welsh人不安地磨蹭著他的大腿，渴切著更多碰觸。  
  
　　「有人不耐煩囉」。Jack輕笑，含住Ianto下頷，加深手上動作。  
  
　　Welsh人抱怨似地大喊，雙手移動到Jack褲子上，不耐地拉扯，不到五秒就放出對方的勃起。他挪動雙臀，讓兩人的慾望輕觸，立刻抹去Captain臉上得意的微笑。  
  
　　Jack大聲呻吟，雙手捧著Welsh人的屁股揉向前，他們的慾望彼此擦摩。他用吻封住Ianto開敞的雙唇，舌頭包裹住Welsh人的，把他吸回自己口中。  
  
　　同時雙手下降到Ianto的入口，手指逗弄、挑動著環狀肌肉。  
  
　　摩擦的頻率增加，Jack的手指溜進Welsh人後穴，造成對方驚訝地咬上舌尖。  
  
　　「天哪Jack，」他齜聲，迎向Captain戳刺的手指，「還要更多。」  
  
　　感覺自己下身因為Ianto失去氣息的話就快要承受不住，Jack遵命，加入另一根手指，並緩慢地轉動。  
  
　　Ianto壓抑地哭喊，雙臀再一次猛然往前貼向Captain緊繃的慾望。  
  
　　「別再，」Welsh人雙頰因費力而脹紅，「玩我了。」他貼著Jack耳朵低語，將Captain的手指從他屁股上拉開。  
  
　　Jack詫異地看著他，直到被Ianto拉入另一個吻中，用齒舌把他的嘴徹徹底底上過一次。  
  
　　不一會他又開了一次眼界，他的情人手掌包裹著他的脹痛的慾望慢慢上下套弄著，手指挑逗著頂端。Jack忍不住就著Ianto濕暖的口發出模糊的呻吟，無法按耐地往上衝。  
  
　　Ianto卻另有打算。他讓自己對準Jack的勃起，手上繼續著他緩慢而漫長的套弄。  
  
　　突然沒有任何預警，他將自己坐上Captain的勃起，在Jack填滿自己的同時毫無羞恥地發出呻吟。  
  
　　Captain低吼，兩眼張大，滿是驚訝，用盡全力才不讓自己射出來，並同時穩住Ianto雙臀，好適應衝擊的感官。  
  
　　「老天，Ianto……」他吸氣，腦袋向後甩去，Ianto開始上下擺動，環狀肌肉在他周圍收縮。  
  
　　「我沒有捉弄你的意思。」Welsh人吐息，嗓音缺乏說服力，就連自己耳中聽起來都極盡挑逗。  
  
　　「天堂可禁止這個。」Jack跟隨著Welsh的節奏輕柔地由下而上舔著他頸部。  
  
　　他貼著情人的耳朵噴氣，加快速度，夾著毫無掩飾的熱情進攻Ianto入口。  
  
　　Ianto在他身上上下擺動，承受他的刺戳，嘴邊逸出小聲愉悅的哭喊，頭仰向後，手指緊緊揪著Jack頭髮。  
  
　　「你知道嗎？」Captain用肯定會留下痕跡的方式抓著Ianto臀部，「我覺得讓你騎在我身上不是很公平。」他吐氣，感覺Welsh人只聽進了一半，「我想我們應該改變一下。」  
  
　　Jack抱著Ianto站了起來，他的臀部貼著自己，Welsh人的雙腿仍緊緊環著他的腰。他順勢將Ianto推放仰躺在桌上，對方修長的雙腿讓自己被固定在他體內。  
  
　　突來的姿勢轉換讓Welsh人倒抽一口氣，但仍乖乖地留在位置上，好讓Jack以之前跨坐所無法到達的力道撞擊著自己。Jack抵著桌子，覆在情人身上，在他體內衝刺著，高潮快速堆疊。  
  
　　新的姿勢能讓探索更深入。Jack 撞擊到前列腺的同時，Ianto呻吟出聲，肌肉緊緊收夾，將情人牢牢鎖在體內，就快要高潮。  
  
　　Jack加快頻率，感覺Ianto就快要到達顛峰，迫切地想和他一起。他對著Welsh人的前列腺進攻三下，用力撞入他體內，身下的桌子因為強烈的力道而搖晃。  
  
　　很快Ianto就射了出來，胸口起伏不斷，全身顫抖，他的哭喊聲傳遍整個基地。  
  
　　感覺到Ianto的高潮讓Jack在不久後也到達頂端，眼前被白光所包圍，雙腿發顫。他抓著Ianto放鬆的雙腿作為支撐，衝刺幾次，將自己全數釋放乾淨。  
  
　　他癱倒在不想動彈的Welsh人身上，很滿意兩人全身被汗水和精液所覆蓋。將一個輕柔的吻印在情人黏膩的脖頸，咧嘴微笑，手愛撫著Ianto臀上遍佈的紅印。  
  
　　「要是Gwen和Tosh看到剛剛那個……」Jack咯咯笑著，語調因餘悸仍有些不穩。  
  
　　Ianto呻吟，這一回是因為困擾而非狂喜，「想都別想，Jack。」手刷過Captain髮梢。  
  
　　「作夢也不敢。」Jack笑開。  
  
  
  
  
  


  
**Newsletter**  
Issue: 1, 22/1/2008

***

  
  
  
  
  
**脂肪人（外星的那種）** （註：Fat People本指肥胖的人XD）  
  
　　顯然，人體內的脂肪能夠被利用成為小脂肪外星人的組成，噁斃了，我知道，不過如果是假的我頭剁下來給你。身為醫生，我也不相信這種可能性，不過一如往常，Torchwood又再次證明我是錯的。  
  
　　當體脂於體表形成大量腫塊，以單性生殖的方式離開宿主，否則則以體脂肪的形式潛伏在人體當中。每逢夜晚便會催化繁殖，每次帶走一點宿主的脂肪。這樣的方法並不會對人體造成傷害。然而，在緊急情況下，體內器官組織上大量的脂肪被用於形成腫塊，便會迅速殺害宿主。這也就是受害人從未留下任何殘餘的原因。  
  
　　不過脂肪星人已基於某種因素搭乘London上空的太空船逃離地球。儘管有幾位受害人（多數位於London），Torchwood插手的程度很少。  
  
By Doctor Owen Harper  
  
***  
  
  
 **Weevil偵查**  
  
在Cardiff中心與周圍目擊Weevil的次數正在增加。本周有兩次逮捕（取名為Harry與Ron）（註：Harry Potter的主角），已給予兩位受驚嚇但毫髮無傷的受害者retcon。  
  
\- Jack  
  
***  
  
 **Rift預測儀**  
  
  
我用交叉比對過時間、從rift掉出來的別時代物品和／或外星人，以測試Rift預測儀。雖然我還需要再其他研究才能夠確定，但大致結論是Rift預測儀的精準度非常高。它幾乎能在Rift活動一個小時以前有效預測，不過我還會再加強改善。等做過更多測試之後確定之後，我會再通知你們。  
  
Toshiko Sato  
  
***  
  
 **備註：**  
  
請勿把Weevil留在SUV後座。Owen我就是在說你！– Jack  
-附議！我可是那個要負責維修損壞的人。– Ianto  
  
  
誰吃了我的火雞三明治？- Dr. Harper  
  
我和Rhys 25號那天晚上要去約會。也就表示請勿打擾！只是想提醒一下大家而已。– Gwen  
  
***  
  
 **Aunt Cooper的疑難雜症角落**  
  
擔心rift正在毀滅的你生活？和你的同事相處不善？weevils夢靨？Well，如果真是如此，這裡能夠解決你所有的問題。只要找Aunt Cooper就對了。  
  
  
親愛的Aunt Cooper：  
當一個可憐人在目睹了這麼多狗屁事情（比如說人體長出小脂肪外星人或是Jack和Ianto在咖啡機前互相猥褻）之後，覺得自己終身心靈受創了，他該怎麼辦？  
來自 快要抓狂  
  
-親愛的快要抓狂：  
你可以去面對這些惱人的回憶，特別是你害怕的那些。和其他人談談總是很有效的，跟他們分享你的煩惱吧。記憶會隨著時間淡逝，只要你允許，你最終會痊癒的。  
要是失敗了，retcon你自己就搞定了。  
來自 Aunt Cooper  
  
xxx  
  
親愛的Aunt Cooper：  
我該如何說服某位Welsh人（此人該保持匿名）為我穿上性感火辣的紅色陸軍制服呢？  
來自 The Captain  
  
-親愛的Captain：  
你可以用他夢寐以求的波多黎各咖啡豆引誘他。  
來自 Aunt Cooper  
  
xxx  
  
親愛的Aunt Cooper：  
我該如何說服某位Captain（此人該保持匿名）我不想為了滿足他那變態的性癖好而打扮成軍人呢？  
來自 Welsh人  
  
-親愛的Welsh人：  
你可以改讓他穿。  
來自 Aunt Cooper  
  
xxx  
  
  
  
-END-


End file.
